


Love at the Lake

by ToxicButterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, More Sex, Other, Sex, Various types of sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicButterfly/pseuds/ToxicButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical story of love, betrayal... and squids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> The original concept was between my friend Mariah and I, and now our friend Puddles (Caitlyn) is helping us. Our friends Brandon, David, and Alex made various comments, so I told them that I'd include them in this too. >:-) The following is why we should never, EVER get bored in class.

 

"Stop it Malfoy!" Harry yelled and rubbed the back of his head where he had just gotten hit with a textbook. Malfoy leaned against the side of Hagrid's hut with his friends. Harry took his wand out of his pocket.

Ron put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on mate. He's not worth it."

"Oh, are you having that blood traitor making decisions for you Potter?" Malfoy asked. Hermione picked up the book and threw it back at him as hard as she could. Malfoy jumped back and sneered. "Well I don't want it back now that a mudblood touched it."

Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at his face and Malfoy drew his wand as well. "Can I hex him now Ron?"

Before Ron could respond, Malfoy flicked and yelled, "Fluskeomantom!"

'Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and Crabbe took his out, but not before Ron and Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle ran away and Ron and Hermione put their wands away. Malfoy rushed to pick his up but Harry shot him with Immobulus. Malfoy froze and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Hagrid came stomping over. "Harry! I'm tryin' to teach a class. What's goin' on?"

"Malfoy threw a book at Harry," Hermione explained. "Then he tried to jinx Harry."

"Set him right Hermione," Hagrid said and pointed to where Malfoy still lay stiff on the ground. Hermione frowned but muttered the counter jinx.

Malfoy jumped up. "She's lying," he babbled. "Potter attacked me."

"Wel, I still have ter punish you both. Detention with me after school."

Harry smiled, but Malfoy looked terrified, thinking about the last detention he had to serve with the half-giant.

"That's not fair!" Malfoy shouted. "I haven't done anything!"

"Oh come off it Malfoy; you always do somethin'," Hagrid said. "Now get back wit' your Houses. Yer still in class." Hagrid went back to teaching and as the four were walking back, Malfoy shoved Harry.

"Nevermind him," Hermione said.

The kids all went about their day as normal, all three receiving sneers from Malfoy when they passed in the corridors.

"Make sure you tell me what that git has to do," Ron said to Harry at the end of the day when he had to go down to Hagrid's for his detention.

"Oh I will," Harry assured him. "I have a feeling that the whole school will know what he has to do."

When Harry got down to the hut, he knocked on the door and was invited inside.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid said. "Do you want some tea? Just made some."

"No thanks," Harry replied a little too quickly.

"Hey, sorry I have ter punish ya. I know you didn't do nothing, but school policy and all."

"Oh I know. My only problem is that I have Quidditch practice later."

"Well in 'at case, you should get started." Hagrid stood up and opened the door. "Just follow me."

They made their way around the hut and Harry saw that there was a large crate sitting on the ground. Hagrid took the lid off to reveal dead fish on ice.

"I want ya ter go down ter that lake an' feed the giant squid."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, mildly surprised that it seemed so simple.

"Unless ya' want something else too?"

"No, this will be fine," he said quickly, wanting to get to the pitch as soon as possible.

Hagrid hoisted the crate into his arms and carried it down to the lake.

Harry asked, "Hey Hagrid, does Malfoy have to do this too?"

"Nope," Hagrid said and Harry swore that he could see a happy twinkle in his eye. "He has to feed the Blast-Ended-Scroots and clean their cages."

Harry laughed. "I wish I could see that."

They walked up to the edge of the water and placed the crate on the grass. "Just feed him the lot of it," Hagrid instructed. "Just toss 'em in the water. Sometimes he likes when you throw 'em in the air." He then placed his fingers in the corner of his mouth and whistled. "Nigel!" He turned back to Harry and smiled. "Well, just come back up when you're finished an' then ya can go. Bye Harry."

"Bye Hagrid." Harry looked back over the water and tossed a fish in.

Ripples began to develop on the surface and the squid popped its head above the water.

"Hello Hag-" he began, but he looked around and his eyes fell upon harry. "You're not Hagrid. What's your name?"

"Woah, you can talk?" Harry asked.

The squid said, "Of course I can talk. I'm Nigel. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry. Hagrid told me to feed you." He tossed a fish into the water and Nigel swallowed it whole.

"Why?" Nigel asked. "He never lets anybody else feed me."

Harry threw a few more fish in and said, "I have detention."

Nigel asked, "What did you do?"

"I was fighting," Harry explained. "But he started it."

"Well, it looks like you've been a naughty boy Harry."

Obliviously, Harry said, "I guess so." He threw a fish in the air and Nigel caught it in his mouth. Nigel started to try again. "You've been bad Harry. I think you should be punished."

"I am being punished," he said. "Like I told you, Hagrid made me come down here."

Nigel sighed. "Let me try this another way. You're really hot Harry."

"Oh," Harry said and started to drop another fish but stopped and his eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh."


End file.
